DaveJade - Alternia High (AU)
by antiqueTroublemaker
Summary: This story takes place in a Homestuck AU where Sburbia is nothing more than a popular video game. The trolls are a group of Sburb fanatics in high school and John, Rose, and Dave are the leaders of the group. Jade lives in a city about an hour or two away, but things change when she transfers schools and moves closer to her friends. (Beware spelling errors, DaveJade all the way!)
1. Chapter 1

gardenGnostic [GG] started pestering turntechGodhead [TG]

GG: hi dave!

TG: hey jade

TG: what's up

GG: guess what

TG: jade just tell me

TG: you know i fucking suck at guessing stuff

GG: fine

GG: i'm moving schools

TG: awesome, where are you going?

GG: alternia high, i'll be fully enrolled in like a week

TG: are you shitting me

GG: nope

TG: you're transferring

TG: to my school

GG: yes dave

GG: is that so hard to believe?

TG: no i'm just fucking excited

TG: wow

TG: that means we don't only get to see you every other weekend

GG: i know!

GG: i'm gonna wear my godtier hoodie on the first day

TG: i will if you will

GG: maybe we can get john and rose to wear them too

TG: maybe

GG: anyways, i have to go

GG: talk to you later 3

gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG]

You can hardly believe what Jade just told you. Finally, you get to see Jade Harley on a regular basis. You've been crushing on her for so long, and now you'll finally be able to ask her out... if you work up the guts to even tell her you like her a fraction of the amount you do. This makes you laugh and cry inside both at the same time. You spend so much time playing the cool kid instead of just letting it all out, even if you'd look stupid afterward.

You pull the hood of your hoodie over your head and pull the strings to tighten it. The fabric is soft and warm, a hug from a jacket. Wow, that sounds weird now that you think about it. You remember the time you, Jade, John, and Rose got together and saw some god tier hoodies in a shop, and as a group, immediately decided to buy them. They were really expensive, but it was so worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

"DAVE!"

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?"

"GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE, IT'S TIME FOR BREAKFAST!"

"ALRIGHT GIVE ME A SECOND!"

You log off of your computer and throw some pants on over your boxer shorts. Even though you guys are related, you don't feel comfortable walking around in front of Bro in your underwear.

You walk down the stairs with heavy steps, almost dragging your feet as you go.

"YOU SOUND LIKE A FUCKING ELEPHANT, DAVE!"

Jesus, at least your coming downstairs like he asked. You start to go faster, making less noise as you make your way down the stairs.

"I'm hear. What's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes and AJ."

"Damn, we're so much better than all the other families. Instead of OJ we have god damned mother fucking AJ."

"Dave, just sit the fuck down and eat your breakfast."

"Fine," you grumble. Sometimes you find it difficult to interact with your brother. You try so hard, and sometimes it feels he isn't putting any relationship into keeping your bro-hood or whatever intact.

Dirk sits down across from you, eating his plate of heavily syruped pancakes. The sound of his fork and knife scraping across his plate is bugging you.

"Guess what."

"Come on Dave, you know I suck at guessing shit."

You smirk for a second.

"Jade and her family's moving."

Bro looks up from his food.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty happy."

"Of course you are."

"Shut the fuck up."

"I didn't say shit."

You frown and make a grumbling noise in your throat.

"Dave, before you get sparkle eyes or some shit like that actually think about if you'll actually do anything about it when the time actually comes."

"Yeah, so I might as well abandon all hope now."

"That's not what I'm saying, smart ass. Don't get too caught up in a fantasy relationship and forget to have a real one if you can."

"Tell that to all the people on the fucking internet."

Bro sighs and gets up, obviously done with your shit for now.

"I don't fantasize about Jade, okay? I just..."

Bro turns to face you.

"I just have this feeling about her, okay?"

Bro smirks.

"So much for playing the cool kid and hiding everything."

"Fuck you."

"You're the best brother, too."


	3. Chapter 3

turntechGodhead [TG] started pestering ectoBiologist [EB]

TG: hey john

EB: hey dave!

EB: what's new?

TG: nothing really

TG: accept the fact that your sister, who has been living really far away from us

TG: is moving

TG: and going to be attending our school

EB: she just told me

EB: it's going to be so cool, the four of us will be able to hang out after school!

EB: we should call ourselves the beta kids, just like in sburb

TG: holy shit, that's a great idea

EB: i know, i'm totally a genius

TG: or a big nerd

EB: shush your face, dave

EB: don't ruin this for me

You lean back into your desktop chair and sigh.

TG: don't you ruin this for me either

EB: what?

TG: nevermind

EB: no, explain it to me

EB: it's not like you came up with the awesome group name and just got called a nerd

EB: which i admit is not the work thing i've ever been called, but you know

TG: forget it, okay?

EB: fine

EB: but i'll get you to spill it later

You feel your mouth twist into a small frown. No way you're going to tell anyone.

TG: anyway, we should all wear our god tier hoodies the day she comes

TG: then people will have to acknowledge our supremacy

TG: actually that's jade's idea

TG: she gets the credit

EB: i think i get where this is going

TG: of course you do, you nerd

EB: no, i seriously get it

EB: whoops, i've got to go. rose is yelling at me to go clean the bathroom even though it's her turn

EB: see you later!

ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG]

Great, leave it to John to make you want to throw your computer out the window. Cliffhangers are terrible, but this is especially infuriating. You sigh and spin around in your chair, thinking. Should you jump to conclusions or pester him when he gets back on? Either way, you won't be sitting around waiting for him. Maybe a strife would pass the time.

You hear singing coming from Dirk's room. If you need a reason to start a good strife, you figure this would be your chance. You grab the audio recorder from your desk and creep into the hallway, planting yourself just outside your brother's room.

It has become clear to you; Dirk is singing along to PonPonPon, a song he swore was the most vile thing ever, and he seems to have it on loop. You smirk and whisper to yourself.

"Perfect."

You wait for a few seconds for the song to restart and begin to record your brother singing. You plan to edit the song later and maybe send it to your bro's friends, as well as your own. If he doesn't catch you, you'll have the greatest audio recording known to man, and if he does catch you, you're still going to have a huge motherfucking strife.

Dirk's voice is deep and sounds like someone an anime character girls would fawn over. He's so absorbed into the song that he doesn't notice you roll from the door and allow yourself to giggle.

Now your brother is standing up, preparing to preform the dance. Damn, you wish you had grabbed your video camera. He moves through steps without hesitation, preforming the dance with 100% percent accuracy. Dirk's such a hypocrite, but then again, you're related, and you're pretty goofy when no one it watching, too.

Or at least, when you think no one is watching.

The song finishes, and bro pauses the loop. He spins on his heels and faces you.

"God fucking damn it, Dave."

You smile devilishly.

"Bring it on."

Your brother pulls a medium-length sword from his boot and flicks it in his hand, causing it's blade to expand just like those toy light sabers that little kids beat each other to death with. He picks up a katana that has it's blade wrapped in ribbon and tosses it to you. You catch the sword by the hilt and quickly unwrap the fabric. It's time to strife.

You launch yourself at your brother, blade pulled to the side. You feel like a ninja, about to take out a target. Dirk ducks and grabs your leg, pulling you out of the air. He laughs, sure he'll win.

The blade of your sword shines as it clashes with another. Your footwork picks up speed as your attacks become stronger. The way you move your feet makes you feel as if you are waltzing. The dance of death. You'll have to remember that one.

Dirk pulls back, gets a running start, and flips over you, almost hitting his feet on the ceiling. Shit, you forgot he could do that. You feel the tip of your brother's blade poke your back.

"Drop your weapon, you know it's my victory."

No, this isn't over yet. You drop to the floor and kick Dirk's shins. A cheap move, but he's so much taller and stronger than you. Bro yelps and leaps back, cursing under his breath.

"Dave, that's no way to fight, isn't it?" He flashes you a demonic grin.

"Shut the fuck up and strife."

You grip the hilt of your katana tighter and spin around, sword at the ready. You leap up, and this time, Dirk doesn't dodge. Blades clash once again, and then you both step back.

"Well, I'm tired as fuck."

You pant, out of energy. "I think we're done here."

Your brother grabs his other sword from your hands and gives you a soft punch in the shoulder.

"You did well, just don't send that song to anyone. I'll let you keep it if you don't share it."

He walks off, the sounds of is boots clicking on the hardwood floor. You stretch, straighten your shades, pull down the sleeves of your hoodie, and walk to your room, hands in your pockets. A smug look is written across your face, and you feel pretty confident John doesn't know what the fuck is going on. He's kind of clueless when it comes to that.

Your mind wanders to something your friends at school call 'shipping quadrants' and you begin to organize your relationships within the romance system your friends use. You blush as you think of who would fill the quadrant of your matesprite, or who would share a mutual flushed feeling with. You wish it was Jade. Ha, getting a flushed face while thinking of a redrom relationship with them. It makes enough sense to you.

You turn your computer back on as you slump back into your chair, preparing to pester John. You unzip your hoodie and begin to fiddle with the pull strings. A ping plays as you see John switch from offline to online. Perfect timing.

TurntechGodhead [TG] started pestering ectoBiologist[EB]

TG: the fuck did you mean before when you said you knew what was going on

EB: woah, hello to you too. it's quiet wonderful to see you again.

TG: john

TG: answer

TG: my

TG: question

EB: dave, calm down

EB: i meant that i know you want to be as cool as me so you wanted to make sure i didn't mess it up for you

TG: oh

EB: i can't believe you bought that

TG: you fucking nerd

EB: but seriously, i won't mess it up for you

EB: or i'll try not to

TG: seriously though, what do you think i meant

EB: i just won't mess up your shot, okay?

TG: god fucking damn it john


	4. Chapter 4

Days pass as you anxiously await Jade's arrival. You just want everything to go by as fast as possible, but it seems time has slowed down to torment you. It seems ironic because in Sburb, you are known as the Knight of Time.

And, it finally becomes the day Jade is supposed to start going to your school. You wake up earlier and quickly get ready. She's usually earlier to this kind of thing, so maybe you'll catch her before school starts. You shove all your crap into your back pack and race downstairs, pulling your just-washed hoodie out of the dryer. It's warm as you pull it on and zip it up, so you let the fabric blanket you in its heat. More jacket hugs, wonderful.

A quick dash upstairs and a fast swing through the kitchen, and you're ready to go. You almost slam the door open, feeling ultimate. Your footsteps are quick and determined as you make your way to school, and you check your watch from time to time to make sure you don't get there too late.

"Dave!"

You turn around quickly just before someone tackles you in a hug. Their grip in tight and you're shocked for a moment. Within a fraction of a second, you realize who it is and wrap your arms around them, a stupid smile across your face.

"Hey there Harley."

Jade looks up at you and grins. You both drop your arms and step back. She's wearing her jacket, just like you guys planned. It's front is unzipped and it reveals her favorite shit; a white tee with the silhouette of a dog's head. She says it reminds her of her own dog, Bec.

"You're looking wonderful this fine morning."

"Right back at ya, cool guy! Can I walk with you?"

"Of course you can."

Jade bounces with excitement.

"Today is going to be so great!"

You smile at her and nod.

"Totally."

The two of you walk along in silence, which isn't quite uncomfortable, but you'd rather be talking. You haven't seen her in a while, and you're trying pretty hard to contain your emotions right now. Jade hops along, extra energy in her step. It makes you grin; she's so perfect. From the top of her hair to the bounce in her step. You wonder if Jade could be thinking these kinds of thoughts about you right now. But what would those thoughts be? You consider yourself to be pretty good looking, as far as people go. You're also strong, fast, able to sort out problems quickly, and you could dominate anyone in a strife. Plus, you're a complete rap god.

"You sure seem on top of the world today, Harley."

"You bet I am!"

How long has this moment lasted? You're completely unaware of anything else right now. That is, until someone calls you name.

"Hey guys! Jade! Dave! Wait up!"

Jade spins around and claps her hands in satisfaction. It's John and he looks like he's been running for quite a while. His face is flushed and he's panting with each long stride. It's kind of ironic to you, John being the Heir of Breath and all.

"How can you guys walk so fast?"

"Maybe you're just really slow?"

John shrugs and jumps to Jade's side. Even though they're siblings, they don't get to see each other often. John sees Rose every day, though. Rose's mom couldn't find a house that suited her tastes, so she and Rose are living with John and his dad. John sometimes says their parents might be in some sort of relationship, but it's not official or anything.

"Where's Rose by the way?"

"Kanaya's driving her like always."

You still wonder if John knows what you meant by saying not to ruin your shot. You look over at him, and he returns it with a knowing grin.

Shit.

The three of you get to school with plenty of time to spare. You only see a few kids hanging out of the school's front lawn, but none of them appear to be interacting. One kid is trying to play an acoustic guitar, but he's doing a terrible job.

"Is everyone else usually on time?"

"Pretty much."

Jade shrugs.

"I guess I hoped to see everyone earlier, have time to hang out before I venture into the new world."

"People don't usually come here early. Dave here is the king of being late."

"I'm glad you left early then!"

You give both of them a weak smile.

"I figured I'd come early like you do on your first day."

"Wow, just for me!"

John grins again and you feel like shoving him.

"Of course it would be just for you, Jade!"

John, shut the fuuuuuuuuuuuuck uuuuuuuuuuup.

Jade turns to you and gives you a small but sweet smile.

"Thanks Dave."

"No problem Harley."

_~CHAPTER 5~_

You, John, and Jade search and find a good spot on the front lawn to wait for everyone. Jade and John literally plops down into the dead grass, while you try to sit down like a cool kid would. You end up falling over backwards and having your shades get all lopsided.

You grin. "Nailed it."

Jade giggles and John rolls his eyes. That nerd is impressed for sure, he's just trying to be cool about it. He looks around, eye lids drooping. He looks incredibly sleepy.

"John, you look like you pulled a fucking all-nighter again."

"Yeah. I'm not made for that I guess."

"If it's gonna affect you like this, don't fucking do it. You'll feel like shit."

John lies down, curled up into a ball, and rolls away from you two. Jade stifles a laugh while you smirk. It's so fake. Jade leans back and stretches out her arms to support her weight. She pulls her long ebony hair out of its unusual ponytail, letting it gently fall around her shoulders.

"You really came early just for me?"

"Well, yeah."

Jade sits up.

"You know, I was hoping to see you early too."

You feel warmth fill your cheeks.

"Oh, did you?"

"Yup!"

"Now I feel like I'm special."

"Dave, you are."

"Right back at ya."

Jade slides over next to you, leaning her head on your shoulder.

"I wanted to come here for all of you guys, but all I've been able to think about is seeing you again. John's been teasing me about it. Not in like, a mean way, but in the way a brother would do."

"That's crazy."

Jade looks at you, eyes wet with rising sadness. Shit, you fucked this up without John's help.

"No, I don't mean it like that. I've missed you too, Jade. You've always been on my mind."

She links her arm through yours, snuggling up close to you. You wrap your fingers through hers and smile. Jade curls up and yawns.

"I think I might actually be falling asleep."

You look over at John, who is obviously trying to spy on you guys. Her turns his head away, trying to hide. You give him an annoyed look. He just shrugs and mouths, "What can I do?"

Soon Jade's eyes slowly close, but only for a minute. The school bell rings as you both get up. John has already raced inside, eager to see everyone who came in on the other side of the building. You and Jade walk into the building, arms linked, hand in hand.


	5. PSA or whatever this is

**Don't fret, I'm going to continue this! I have been missing ideas on how, but rest assured I will write more. **


End file.
